


What are partners for?

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [6]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jkkitty wrote in section7mfu  PicFic Tuesday September 28th, </p><p>Illya does Mr. Waverly a favor and drags Napoleon along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are partners for?

 

Come on Napoleon, it is not like we had plans for the evening,” Illya said grinning at his gloomy partner.

“You may not have had any, but I did. I dislike this music, the crowds, and the babysitting. Why when you said you would do this did you also volunteer me?” Napoleon yelled back over the loud rock and roll.

“We are partners; who else would I ask? Besides, Waverly asked as a personal favor. Surely, you would not say no to him. She is the daughter of one of his counterparts.”

“Why couldn’t you have asked Mark or April to come with you? Both were in their office,” he said, pouting.

“Napoleon, how often does Waverly ask us for a personal favor?”

Before he could answer, a teenage girl ran up to the table, face red from exertion and drenched in sweat.

“Come on Mr. S, dance with me,” she demanded as she pulled him from the table.

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “We’ll continue this discussion later,” he said following her on the floor.

As their charge pulled him into the middle of the dancers, he looked back in time to see a large smirk on his partner’s face before it disappeared. He mouthed, I’ll get even before turning his attention to the girl.

Illya kept an eye on the crowd for problems, but found his attention returning to his partner. He knew Napoleon would find a way to even the score, but the discomfort of his partner made even the thought of retribution acceptable.

The girl seemed to enjoy dancing with Napoleon, keeping him on the floor until it was time to go. He would frequently glance at the go-go dancers, wishing if he had to be here at least he could sit and watch the girls twisting and twirling.

When the club closed, the girl was returned to her father’s care, the men finished the night at headquarters giving their report to Waverly. He thanked the men and dismissed them. As they exited the office, they saw Mark and April were heading their way.

“Thanks’ ol' man,” Mark said to Illya. “I appreciate your willingness to take over the assignment. A night with teen bopping go-go dancers is not my idea of fun.”

Illya grinned as he looked towards his partner and took off.

“Kuryakin!” Napoleon roared before heading after his running partner. “When I get my hands on you…”

Laughter could be heard as the Russian rounded the corner disappearing toward the exit.


End file.
